


Firsts

by Comeetomee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeetomee/pseuds/Comeetomee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants their first time to be special and Louis just wants Harry to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 4,000
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything is entirely fictional, I am not associated with One Direction. 
> 
> Authors Note: Ahh, my first fanfic, criticism welcome! Headcannon of Larry’s first time having sex, set in the bungalow shortly after leaving X-Factor. Available on
> 
> Available on Tumblr: www.comeetomee.tumblr.com/fanfic/firsts

It was finally, finally, time. 

They had both agreed they did not want their first time to be in the X-Factor house, in the meantime had stuck to stolen moments in bathroom stalls, the living room at 3 am, or on several instances hushed grinding and sloppy hand jobs in their self proclaimed shared bunk, while the other boys slept nearby, oblivious to the smothered cries of pleasure. 

So they had waited. 

Originally they had planed for their first time to be when Harry came to visit the week before Christmas, his first time meeting Louis’ family as his boyfriend. The visit had gone wonderfully, Louis’ family had been wonderfully accepting, as Harry’s had, although Anne and Gemma had been better at feigning surprised faces than Jay and the girls; subtly had never been Louis and Harry’s strong suit. 

But with sex, they couldn’t catch a break during the visit. 

Every time they caught a moment to themselves, when Jay and Mark were at work, and the girls would at school, something, something, always had to interrupt them. 

The first interruption found Louis sprawled on top of Harry in his twin sized childhood bed, grinding his jean clad hips down on Harry’s, while Harry sucked a deep bruise on to Louis’ collarbone, large hands sliding up and down his naked back. 

“Lou, Lou, LOU…” Harry whined softly, “I’m ready, lets… yeah Lou … no stop, don’t wanna come like this, want you now …” Harry babbled as he carded his fingers through Louis’ soft un-styled hair, gently pushing him away from his mouth, for both of their sakes. 

Louis slowed his persistent grinding and rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s biceps, drawing back slightly to look him straight in his lust blown green eyes. 

“Yeah Haz? Me too, so, so bad. How do you wa-” 

“Louis? Harry? Can you come help me with the groceries please?” Jay called up stairs the same time they heard four distinct voices of little girls entering the house and scattering in all directions. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis hissed, leaning down one more time to kiss Harry deeply. 

“No fucking, if we’re being literal,” Harry said cheekily, regretfully pushing his boyfriend away before they got caught in an embarrassing situation. 

Louis poked Harry’s dimple as he got up and adjusted himself in a half assed attempt to hide his extremely hard erection. 

“So funny Haz. But seriously, soon. I can’t last much longer, I need you.” Louis said with an almost pained expression as he palmed himself through his jeans under the pretext of adjusting and hiding his hardness. 

Harry just tucked one arm behind his head, and grinned lazily at his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Can’t wait, Boo.” 

x.

After that, they continually found themselves interrupted, everything from the heating repairman to frantic calls from a hyperventilating Liam, worried about their future as a band. Louis refused to so much as touch Harry below the pants at night when he had stuck upstairs from his designated spot on the couch in the den, claiming there was no way in hell he was doing this when his family slept in rooms on either side of them. 

And all of a sudden it was the 24th, the last day of Harry’s visit and Louis’ 19th birthday. 

“I’m soooooo old Hazzzz! I’m a whole three years older than you now, I don’t like this!” Louis whined as they lay together tangled on the couch watching Grease. 

“You’re only two years and 39 days older than me Lou, not three years you drama queen.” Harry said as he smoothed and kissed Louis head resting on this couch. 

“As if you have that figured out, your such a geek Haz…” Louis replied, but the amount of fond in his voice was clearly evident. 

As Louis’ aunts, uncles and other miscellaneous family members started arriving for Louis’ annual birthday dinner, Harry realized something that made him pale. 

“Fuck Lou, fuck! I forgot your present at home, shit I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered frantically to Louis after Louis’ aunt had left them to go greet Jay in the kitchen. 

“S’alright Haz, having you here is enough,” Louis murmurs, drawing Harry in for a hug. 

“But, but Lou, its your first birthday that were together, and I just wanted everything to be perfect … and I fucked up and … its not,” Harry mumbled, sounding close to tears. 

“Haz don’t be like that,” Louis said softly running his fingers through Harry’s curls in the way he knew comforted his kitten like boyfriend, “this visit, this birthday is perfect, as long as you’re here I’m so happy. And hey, now we have an excuse to see each other again right after Christmas, maybe at yours this time?” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he drew back to look at Harry, a smirk spreading across his face.

A grin appeared moments later as Harry understood what Louis was insinuating. 

“I’m going to make sure its perfect Lou,” Harry promised, hugging Louis tighter, tears forgotten as a planned formed in his head.

“Deal,” Louis agreed, peaking Harry’s plump lips. “Now, I believe there is cake waiting for me in the kitchen.” Louis said, pulling Harry towards delicious smells and the warm voices of his family emanating from the kitchen.

“Happy Birthday, Lou.” 

x.

 

It was finally ,finally, finally time.

Louis had arrived at the bungalow at dusk in Mark’s borrowed car, two days after Christmas, having sped the whole way from Doncaster, yearning for Harry’s presence so badly after three whole days apart, that it should have scared him, but it didn’t. 

But yet again, nothing was going right. 

Harry had dropped the expensive bottle of champagne that Louis had brought, in his eagerness to embrace his boyfriend when he walked through the door. Louis had burnt himself and the chicken in the frying pan that Harry had designated Louis to watch over as he dashed to go get something to clean up the mess of champagne on the floor. 

An hour later, after the shards of glass had been cleaned, the floor mopped, the stove restored, Louis’ arm cleaned and bandaged, and a completely none romantic dinner of cheese on toast had been prepared and ate, the pair were now sat on the couch watching a rerun of some reality show that neither were paying attention too. 

Louis was looking anywhere except at his curly haired boyfriend, who was sat at the opposite end of the couch, way to far away for Louis’ tastes. Frankly though, he felt like shit, Louis knew how important it was to Harry for their first time together, their first time with another man, to be perfect, special, memorable. And every time and opportunity was presented or planned something ending up going astray. Louis wasn’t mad at Harry for dropping the champagne or even allowing Louis near a stove, Louis was mad at himself for not being able to make this night perfect, regardless of the unplanned and unwelcome events that had occurred. Louis and Harry were never awkward with one another, they had never been known to hold back from one another, accepting and embracing every single attribute about each other. But now, tonight, the tension in the air was incredibly thick as both boys worried that they had ruined it for each other. 

Though their attraction to each other was tremendous, the pair was known to be both incredibly stubborn and oblivious to one another, as the other boys were always so quick to point out. Especially in the beginning, when both were too shy to admit their feelings to one another but would act like a married couple, the other boys would constantly badger Louis and Harry separately to admit their feelings towards one another, but both were so insistent that the other did not return the feelings. But, like tonight, they can’t stay away for long, they were drawn to each other like magnets, as Liam insisted.

Louis glanced to his left just as Harry was stealing his five hundredth worried glance of the night. Blue met green and Louis thought his heart broke in half right in the moment he saw Harry’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears and rimmed red. 

“Baby… don’t cry, I’m so sorry for ruining this for you, I know you wanted it to be perfect.” Louis consoled as he surged across the couch to cradle Harry and kiss his tear stained cheeks. 

Harry pushed Louis back in shocked, carding through his soft caramel hair, green eyes wide in disbelief. 

“No Lou, you didn’t ruin it, I ruined it, I dropped the champagne and I shouldn’t have left dinner on the stove and it was suppose to be romantic and perfect, and… and…” Harry stated, tears beginning to fall at the end. 

Louis pulled Harry closer to him, hands leafing through his curls in the way he knew comforted Harry. 

“Shh, baby, its okay, nothings ruined, hasn’t your mum ever taught you not to cry over spilt champagne,” Louis joked as he attempted to lighten the mood. 

“And Hazzbear, this whole night has been brilliantly romantic. The fact that you arranged this here in the bungalow, this place is so special to me, I noticed the roses in the bedroom when I went to use the loo, and don’t think I didn’t notice that you wore this shirt because I told you it was my favorite and the olive brings out your eyes and contrasts your skin tone and hair perfectly, can’t believe you remembered me saying that so long ago and god I just filled the typically gay stereotype but its all perfect baby so, so perfect and romantic, and it’d be perfect even if we were in the back seat of a car rushing to return before curfew…” Louis rambled on, attempting to soothe a now tearless Harry. 

Louis, seeing so, lifted Harry’s head so blue could meet green. 

“Believe me Haz?” Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded, but Louis could still see the sadness as he started into those green eyes, Harry had always been an open book. 

“So if you believe me that, regardless of a few minor flaws, that this evening is still perfect to me, why are you still upset? What is bugging you babe…?” Louis inquired gently, rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s tension filled back. 

Harry sighed

“I just… I wanted this to be perfect… because… like… this is our first time and… you know… wanted you to not regret it…” Harry mumbled out. 

“And why in the world would I ever regret it Haz?” Louis asked incredulously, eyes popping out of his head in a way that Harry would have found comical given another situation. 

“Because… I’m inexperienced…” Harry said, blushing deeply and not meeting Louis’ eyes, choosing to focus on the collar of Louis’ shirt. 

Louis smiled and drew Harry closer to kiss his lips, overwhelmed by Harry’s endearing bashfulness. 

“You’re so cute when your embarrassed babycakes, I’m just as inexperienced as you babe, you know I’ve never been with a guy before either. And from how amazing everything else has been that we’ve already done, I am entirely confident that you will be amazing Hazza” Louis said, kissing the top of Harry’s head, from where Harry had cuddled into Louis’ neck. 

“… And… erm… I may have lied to you when I said that this was going to be my first time...” Harry mumbled, pressing his face into Louis’ neck harder. 

“Haz, its fine if you’ve already been with a guy, you’d know I’d never jud-”

“No Lou, I mean when you said that it’d be your first time with a guy and I agreed, I kind of left out the part where I’ve never been with a girl before either…” Harry whispered.

He had expected Louis to laugh, make a joke about how that is impossible, that Harry is such a flirty, cheeky boy and there is no conceivable way that Harry is a virgin, but Louis proves to Harry once again that he is the most perfect human being on the planet by smiling softly and gently guiding his head out of the hiding spot of Louis’ neck to kiss his closed eyelids. 

“Hey… Haz, its okay, baby shh, its okay that you’re a virgin, I don’t care that you lied … babe don’t cry…” 

“I’m sorry Lou, I just didn’t want you to think I was some inexperienced little kid… and decide you didn’t want me anymore … ” 

“No Haz never, ever. I adore everything about you, actually this is kind of turning me on more … you want to give your virginity to me - wait are you sure you want me to be your first? Like are you sure?” Louis said, raising Harry’s face to met his with his hands that were still cradling the crying boy’s face. 

Harry sniffled and cracked a smile, his dimple appearing under Louis’ right hand. 

“There is nothing I want more,” Harry began, confidence building as the tears slowed, “than for you to be my first Lou, I trust you, Boo … I… I… I love you? So much. I … I know its soon, to say that, but… and even though we’ve only known each other a few months and been together for less, I’ve never felt so strongly towards anyone or anything in my life. You’re always in my head and I always want to touch you, talk to you, just look at you Lou, I love you, you’re the first person I’ve ever truly loved, well apart from you know my family, but like loved in that way, and you’re the first person I want to have sex with, I want to give you all my firsts Lou, I love yo-

Harry was cut off as Louis surged forward, crashing his lips against the younger boy. Harry was momentarily stunned, but quick to respond, moving his lips back against Louis’ with just as much force, biting Louis’ lower lip, asking for entrance, but was beat as Louis crashed his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, licking deeply inside as his hands carded through his curls and tugged ever so slightly. 

Just as quickly as Louis pounced, he pulled back, leaving Harry gasping for air. 

“I love you too, Haz. So much.” He breathed out, blue eyes lust blown, lips ghosting over Harry’s as he said those three words that meant so much. 

Harry responded by pulling Louis back down to him, crashing their lips together once more as Louis fisted his hands in Harry’s hair, who was pulling desperately at the hem of Louis’ stripped t-shirt. Louis pulled back quickly to let Harry discard of the shirt, ridding Harry of his olive shirt almost simultaneously and moving quickly back down to suck a bruise on Harry’s collarbone. 

Harry moaned in appreciation, and rolled his quickly tightening covered hips up to meet Louis’ whose mouth slipped on Harry’s collarbone upon contact. 

“Haz…” Louis groaned, rolling his hips down onto Harry’s hardening length at a slow delicious pace, grinding their boners together in a way that made them both moan and draw themselves impossibly closer. 

Their lips met again and they kissed each other desperately, as if it was their last day on earth, with the combined rolling of their hips speeding up until both were panting harshly. 

“Haz, fuck, love you. Fuck, gonna come like this baby” Louis babbled out, moving back to suck on Harry’s neck. 

Harry had to literally pull his boyfriend off his neck, stopping the motion of his hips at the same time. 

“No lou. No stop. I’m ready, don’t want to come like this, want you, please, now” Harry pleaded, holding Louis’ head in his large hands, at a distance from as to stop Louis’ from testing his slowly waning willpower. 

Harry’s words got across though because Louis moved his hands out of Harry’s curls to prop himself up from the couch and stare into Harry’s eyes without having to be restrained, both boys struggling to catch their breathe. 

“Yeah?” Louis breathed, “Yeah baby, me too, me too so badly.” Louis murmured, leaning down to lightly peck Harry’s lips. “How do you want it? You can fuck me baby, so hard.”

Harry let out a shaky laugh at Louis’ lust induced bluntness.

“No Lou, want you in me … first time, need you to take me, want you in me, want to give you myself… my first” Harry panted out as he once again drew Louis’ head away from his lips before it got too heated between them and they finished before things had even begun. 

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, saw a combination of nerves, lust and hopefulness, and groaned at this, dropping his head onto Harry’s chest as he tried once more to catch his breathe. 

“You … Curly, babe your, your going to be the death of me,” Louis managed to get out, kissing Harry’s bare chest and then each of his four nipples, then swung himself off Harry and dashed out of the room. 

For a split second Harry felt his world shatter as he thought Louis had rejected him, but the feeling quickly dissipated as Louis came running back into the living room, clad in only his straining red skinny jeans, a package in his hand. 

“I brought supplies,” Louis said as he clambered back onto the couch, straddling Harry’s hips and grinning mischievously, “researched it…”, he added bashfully. 

Harry just grinned wider, “I love you,” he said as he leaned up to kiss Louis. 

Louis leaned down met him, pressing his lips to Harry’s, because he could, because this beautiful innocent boy was his and he wanted him back, and he wanted to give Louis’ his virginity, and he loved Louis, and Louis just felt so filled to the brim with joy that he just couldn’t help himself to poke his tongue back into Harry’s mouth again, their kiss quickly heating up. 

They were reminded of their earlier interruption as the plastic bag crackled underneath them when they began to roll their hips once more, so intoxicated in one another that they forgot why they had even stopped in the first place.

They pulled back apart giggling, Louis reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube, rolling it back in forth in his hands as he regarded Harry’s grinning face seriously.

“Babe…” Louis began, “Are you sure you want to bottom? Its going to hurt at first, even with me…you know… preparing you…” 

Harry grinned wider, but a faint blush was blooming across his already heated checks. 

“I know Lou, I researched it too… and I might have started to prepare myself for this earlier in the shower today… wanted it to be perfect and all, y’know?” Harry said, getting quieter as he said each word. 

Louis reaction couldn’t be described as anything but shocked. 

“My little Hazza bear, you … all for me?” Louis sputtered, not even trying to hide the fondness in his eyes. 

“Want this to be perfect Lou, love you, was only thinking of you, so hot, enough talking now though Lou, NEED you” Harry replied, emphasizing the need with a roll of his hips. 

Louis didn’t bother responding verbally, reaching down to shuffle Harry out of his trousers and pants quickly, and shed his own immediately after. 

They kissed, quickly and desperately, rutting against each other for a moment, until Louis reached down to pick the lube up off the ground, where he had discarded it to rip off Harry’s jeans. 

Louis shimmed down the couch, grabbing a decorative pillow and placing it under Harry’s arse, while spreading his pliant legs at the same time. He grinned at Harry watching him under his hooded lust blown eyes as Louis squirted lube onto his hand, warming it up between his fingers. Louis was in awe at how trusting Harry was, he really did love him, and fuck, Louis was going to make this absolutely fucking perfect for Harry, this loving, trustworthy, honest boy deserved the world, and Louis swore to himself in that moment he would do anything to see Harry smile. 

Louis rushed back up to give Harry another heated kiss, and at the same time, finally, finally, touching Harry’s cock, which was straining hard and flushed against his stomach, precome glistening on the head. Louis began tugging lightly, his lubed hand sliding deliciously up and down, twisting the head ever so slightly intermittently. Harry groaned into Louis mouth, which Louis took as a sign to move his left hand down past Harry’s balls, ghosting his lubed finger over Harry’s sensitive ring muscle, which brought more desperate moans from Harry. Louis cautiously poked his finger in, meeting resistance, at first, but quickly gave way, allowing him to get knuckle deep into Harry. 

“Fuck Haz, so tight, your doing so good baby, does it hurt?” Louis murmured as he drew back from Harry’s mouth to look at him, slowing and stopping his movements on Harry’s cock while simultaneously starting to thrust his finger in Harry, not wanting Harry to get over stimulated yet. 

Harry just gazed at Louis with glazed eyes and starting to move his hips in time with Louis’ thrusting. 

“So good Lou, don’t … stop… more, please… love you” Harry gasp out. 

It took less time than predicted for Louis to have three fingers in a moaning Harry, who was thrusting back against him, begging for more as he reached for his own cock.

“No Haz,” Louis said, withdrawing his fingers from Harry and grabbing both of Harry’s hands, holding them above Harry’s head, “Don’t want this to be over too soon baby.” Louis said, pecking Harry’s lips. 

“Want you. Now. In. Me.” Harry murmured, leaning up to kiss a bemused Louis between each word, thrusting his hips in search of some tension. 

“Kay baby.” Louis complied; reaching once again into the grocery bag and withdrawing a condom, but Harry abruptly shock his head upon sighting. 

“No Lou, don’t need that, want to feel you in me… please…” Harry pleaded. 

Louis thought he was going to burst. 

Louis lined himself up, dropping his forehead onto Harry’s, slowly pushing into him as their eyes locked, lips ghosting over each other, taking each other in. 

Finally, finally, Louis was fully in Harry, who was staring past Louis head, eyes unfocused with a huge grin on his face, still panting, not having caught his breathe since Louis had first kissed him. 

“Baby… Does it hurt? What does it feel like?” Louis asked, cradling Harry’s face.

“So. Fucking. Good. So full. You’re so big Lou, feels so good, move, move, move” Harry babbled, moving his head to suck on Louis’ collarbone.

So Louis did. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Harry, wary of hurting his lust-blown boyfriend, whose arms were still raised above his head where Louis had left them. 

“Faster, faster Louis” Harry begged, bringing his arms down to cradle Louis bum and pull Louis deeper into him. 

Louis let one leg drop to the floor to gain stability to speed up and upon the first thrust of the new angle Harry absolutely lost it as Louis hit his prostate. 

“Louuuuuuuuuu, oh my gooooooood, louuuuu, boo, love, so – good, fuckkk,” Harry whined, moving his hands from Louis ass onto his own cock. 

Louis had never found Harry more attractive, with his sweat soaked curls sticking to his face, eyes completely black with blown pupils, alabaster skin flushed red and sticky, Harry was literally the most beautiful thing Louis had ever laid eyes on. 

“Baby, you gonna come for me?” Louis managed, biting his lip as he tried to withhold his own release. 

Louis words were enough, Harry only had to tug himself, one, two, three times, coming with a cry as Louis slammed into his prostate once more, with Louis following right after, releasing the coil of heat in his stomach, slumping over Harry. 

They lost track of time, lying there, Louis on top of Harry, in Harry, both panting in their post orgasm haze. Surprisingly, it was Harry to come back first, raising Louis’ head off his chest to lazily kiss him. 

“That was amazing Lou. I can’t even convey how perfect that was. You’re incredible, love you.” Harry said quietly, staring into Louis’ impossibly blue eyes. 

Louis didn’t have to reply, their eyes connected like magnets, conveying to each other how perfectly they fit together, how amazing this moment they just shared together was, and how much they loved each other. Both realizing how extraordinary this really was, what they had found in one another. Soul mates. 

Louis reluctantly pulled out, and they lazily cleaned the sweat and come from each other, before falling asleep in each others arms on the bungalow couch, only to be awaken the following morning by the shrilling ring of a cell phone, Liam, hysterically screaming that Simon wanted to sign One Direction. 

Perfect. 

Fin.


End file.
